Volver a enamorar
by twilighterrobstener
Summary: Tras dos años juntos , Bella tiene un accidente, el cual le hace perder la memoria, y se olvida completamente de que algún día conoció a su novio. La decisión de Edward no es nada sencilla, y decide alejarse de Bella, conociéndola de nuevo. Ahora debe de luchar con los obstáculos que se le presenten.¿que pasa si encontró a alguien más?.. ¿y si no logra enamorarla de nuevo?


"_**Volver a enamorar"**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Era una tarde de primavera, de esas que suelen ser ideales para disfrutar al aire libre. Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, y se acababa la extensa y agotadora jornada laboral para él. Lo único en lo que pensaba en aquel momento era llegar junto a su amada, y dejar que tiempo fluyera mientras ellos parecían no darse cuenta hasta que llegaba la hora de despedirse nuevamente. Al parecer no existían horas suficientes para entregarse todo el amor que tenían para dar el uno al otro y viceversa. Ellos creían que su vida era perfecta, pero como todos sabemos nada es así….

Todo estaba planeado, todo organizado para pasar un día de camping juntos en aquel prado suyo, el cual se encontraba adentrado en un denso bosque, rodeado por múltiples flores de variadas especies.

Él iría en su volvo plateado, ella en su Audi R8.

Él tenía prisa, ella también.

Él llegó…., ella no.

Edward recordaba aquel día una y otra vez y lo que vivió reaparecía en sus sueños constantemente…

… Recorría a toda prisa el interior del hospital en dónde estaba su amada. En ese momento su único pensamiento era "Que estén bien… Que estén bien", pues en ese instante no sólo la mujer que amaba estaba en peligro, sino también su pequeño hijo, el cual aún estaba dentro del vientre de su madre.

Una vez que llegó al tercer piso se acomodó en el sofá, pero debido a los nervios debió ponerse de pie. Era uno de aquellos momentos críticos en los que solo puedes lamentarte el no haber estado allí, el no poder haber cambiado la situación, el… poder tener más tiempo al lado de ambos, si es que llegaban a morir. ¡Qué ironía!, estaba a dos meses de decir "hasta que la muerte nos separe", y tal vez ahora ya no tendría que decirlo frente a un juez y precisamente ese día sería hoy…

Reapareció un doctor desde el interior del pasillo, y no dudó en acercarse a él. El médico habló primero:

- ¿Isabella Swan?

Él solo asintió. No tenía fuerzas para articular palabra. Sólo se limitó a escuchar al médico. Se limitó a tratar de "absorber" todo lo que oía, pero no había forma de comprender aquello: Su amaba iba a perder la memoria, de al menos dos años atrás, y entonces a él no lo reconocería y lo peor de todo es que su hijo… ya no estaba; desafortunadamente él no sobrevivió.

- Lo lamento- fueron las últimas palabras del doctor.

- Espere… ¿puedo verla?, al menos mientras ella esté inconsciente… - dijo Edward. Tenía la voz apagada y temblorosa, pues ahora ya no se le ocurría nada para seguir al lado de Bella… ¿es que como iba a estar a su lado, sufriendo porque ella no lo reconoce, y por qué él la ama, y recuerda cada uno de los momentos que pasaron juntos? ¿Cómo iba a permanecer a su lado sabiendo que perdió un hijo que era de ambos?, ¿Cómo soportaría ese dolor?... sería demasiado, y tal vez la única respuesta a estas preguntas fuera: marcharse, y que ella jamás se enterase de que lo conoció, así ninguno de los dos sufriría…. Bueno, al menos ella.

Él médico asintió, y luego desapareció de nuevo al interior de un extenso pasillo, por el cual antes había salido. Edward lo siguió a paso lento hasta llegar a las puertas de una habitación ordinaria de hospital. Una vez allí el doctor se alejó y los dejó para que tuvieran un poco de intimidad.

Edward entró, esperando a que ella estuviera despierta, esperando a que ella… lo reconociera, aunque dentro de su subconsciente sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Dentro sólo se oía el pitar de una máquina, que lo hacía al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, señalando que ella seguía con vida. Bella estaba recostada sobre la cama de hospital, con mangueras y tubos por doquier, además de una mascarilla que le trasmitía oxígeno. Jamás Edward la había visto así.

A simple vista no se veía el daño de aquel fatal accidente, así que aceleró el paso para estar a su lado y una vez allí se acercó lo más que pudo a ella.

Lo primero que notó fue su vientre, ahora plano por la ausencia de su hijo, instintivamente lo acarició con la mano derecha, esperando a que hubiera alguna especie de movimiento, pero eso no ocurrió: su hijo había muerto, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir. Quiso retenerlas, pero ya no encontró motivo por el cual hacerlo. Después de todo era lo único que él podía hacer: llorar.

Retiró la mano de su vientre, y luego la deslizó hasta llegar a su mejilla. En ese instante notó el daño que le había causado el accidente: tenía hematomas por doquier y su rostro ya había perdido el brillo de antes: esta no era la Bella que él conocía.

Se puso en cuclillas para poder observarla más detalladamente y poder acariciar su rostro, y su cabello, el que peinó con sus propias manos. Ya no tenía consuelo, y las lágrimas fueron bajando desde sus ojos hasta el rostro de ella.

- ¿Porqué, cariño?, ¿Porqué nos pasó esto a nosotros?... éramos tan felices- dijo en un suspiro. Acarició la mano de ella, la que tenía el anillo de compromiso, y lo deslizó hasta quitárselo completamente.

- Supongo que no lo vamos a necesitar…- dijo más para sí. - pero… tal vez más adelante.

Pensó en un plan lógico, y luego sonrió para sí.

Algo era cierto: su pasado estaba arruinado, pero nada impedía que se "conocieran" en el futuro. Si ahora no podía estar con Bella, esperaría. Primero la cuidaría mientras estuviera inconsciente y una vez que saliera del hospital a rehacer su vida, él estaría esperándola, él la conocería de nuevo, y actuaría como si no se conocieran: haría que ella se volviera a enamorar de él, haría posible él poder estar juntos de nuevo.

Sintió una gran sensación de esperanza y alegría en su interior: si su plan llegase a resultar…

- Lo haré cariño- le dijo besando su mano y luego, su frente- te lo prometo; te voy a volver a enamorar.


End file.
